ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/Didneyrand
Yes, I meant to spell the title that way. :3 Had a homework assignment where I had to draw 20 sketches of people in the real world. :3 I also wanted to see the new Godzilla movie so I figure I could kill 2 birds with one Stone by doing all that at the Disneyland Resort. On a whim, I decided to do a sort of real-life hide-and-seek game for SoCal locals in the iRO community. No one won the prizes, but the Gravity Interactive employees and volunteer moderators seemed a bit miffed about being automatically ineligible. Excuse me if I don't want to be friendly with you guys. :U ('Cause that's just WEIRD.) Anyhow, started out the day driving to Downtown Disney to watch Godzilla at the AMC 20 theater there. Would've parked at Mickey & Friends, but the parking structure was closed that morning so I had to reroute to DTD. Might as well, since DTD parking is much closer to the theater and it was getting really close to show time (10:30 AM PDT). Off-topic: Apparently the Mickey & Friends parking structure is slowly sinking into the ground due to the incompetence of engineers who didn't foresee how much heavier the structure would get once it's filled with cars. Seems to be a common thing with engineers not looking ahead and just thinking about the here and now. So that's why Disney usually routes people to Toy Story parking before filling up the Mickey & Friends structure nowadays. Dunno what's going to happen once the first floor of the structure is underground. << After some weirdness with the projection not showing anything for 10 minutes (had to get up and ask the theater employees what's up before they actually started showing the previews, causing the actual movie to start half an hour later than it was supposed to) I was finally able to watch Godzilla in lovely IMAX 3D. (No review here, that's for another blog.) Left the theater around 1:00 PM PDT and went back to my car to see if Mickey & Friends opened yet. It did, so I parked my car in the structure and took the tram back to DTD to begin wandering around for a bit. Didn't have a chance to get breakfast since I was trying to avoid traffic in the morning so I headed over to Jamba Juice for some oatmeal and my favorite Matcha Green Tea smoothie. :3 Better late than never, ne? Didn't head into Disneyland until around 2:30 PM PDT. Didn't feel like walking all the way to the entrance so I took the Monorail entrance instead. Said hi to my coworkers at Tomorrowland Terrace as I sat down to do my art homework. (Thanks to the Jedi Training Academy, there were no shortages of people standing around for long periods of time.) After I finished my homework, I started wandering around to the various stores to pin trade. Only got a couple of new ones to add to my collection since the pin trading boards and Cast Member lanyards have been pretty lackluster in new pins to trade. Since Disney took away all the pin trading stations in the park, I can't pin trade with other pin traders in the parks as easily as before. :( Dunno why they took those stations away since they make quite a sum from all the pin traders and collectors. Guess pin traders like me are stuck going to unannounced Pin Trading Nights to do our serious trades. Had lunch over at Jolly Holiday Bakery before heading into Disney California Adventure to seek out the pin boards and Cast Member lanyards there. Didn't have much luck so I went back to Disneyland for dinner at Carnation Café before I decided to call it a day and left at 8:00 PM PDT. Didn't get a lot of good pins today, but at least I finished my homework and saw Godzilla so it wasn't a total waste. :U Here's hoping I have better luck at the next Pin Trading Night (whenever that is). Category:Blog posts